El de la tarta de carne
by AniBennet
Summary: Episodio original a partir de donde la 10ª temporada se quedó. Joey se ha puesto a régimen, Phoebe cree estar embarazada, Rachel se sorprende porque por una vez es mejor que Mónica... algunas cosas no cambian nunca, gracias a Dios


**EL DE LA TARTA DE CARNE** **(1ª parte)**

_AniBennet_

**N/A**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Friends.

**Spoilers:** Partimos del final de la décima temporada, es decir, una vez acabada la serie.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Mónica y Chandler se mudaran a su nueva casa, Ross y Rachel siguen viviendo juntos, como novios en el piso de Ross, Phoebe y Mike atraviesan unos momentos muy dulces tras su boda y Joey finalmente decidió no marcharse a Los Ángeles y se debate entre la pena por los cambios y las ganas de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos otra vez.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**Primera parte**

Joey Tribianni llevaba un día, tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos a régimen. En lo que iba de mes lo habían rechazado en dos audiciones porque estaba "demasiado fornido" de acuerdo con los más educados y "un poco fondón" de acuerdo con el resto (que era la gran mayoría). A pesar de esto, a Joey jamás en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido una medida tan drástica como pagarla con la comida (¿qué culpa tiene la pizza, por ejemplo?), había acabado haciéndole caso a Ross. Ross le había aconsejado pasar del dulce y de la pasta por una temporada y, para cerciorarse de que cumplía su parte del trato, vació su nevera (medio kilo de donuts, cinco pizzas congeladas tamaño extra-grande y varios paquetes de lasaña precocinada) y le quitó las pilas al teléfono inalámbrico antes de salir corriendo del apartamento (para ese entonces Joey se había puesto un poco nervioso y amenazaba con noquear a Ross por intentar matarlo de hambre).

Así que lo intentó una vez más. Cogió el teléfono sin cable del banco de la cocina y miró a su alrededor en busca de pilas... ¿por qué Chandler se había ido tan lejos, por amor de Dios? Joey no era amigo de sutilezas, nimiedades como las pilas del teléfono, el tapón de la ducha o las bombillas fundidas siempre se les daban mejor a Chandler o a Mónica.

¿Y dónde iba a comprar pilas nuevas? No sabía dónde las vendían y, de haberlo sabido, seguramente habría entrado en estado catatónico al descubrir todo un mundo estremecedor dominado por AA, AAA y demás.

Dejó el teléfono en su soporte y abrió la nevera por vigésimo séptima vez en los últimos quince minutos.

- Una manzana... no gracias, señor "come sano, vive feliz". Restos de comida de hace unos días...mmmh- metió la nariz en el plato y descubrió que no era más que una sopa de aspecto asqueroso. Ah, es verdad, no eran restos, era la sopa de verduras que Phebs le había llevado tres días atrás, orgullosa de sus dotes culinarias...

"- Mmmh- se relamió Joey tocándose la barriga como si disfrutara con sólo verla.- Tiene una pinta estupenda... creo que la guardaré para después.- Y la encerró en lo más profundo de la nevera con la esperanza de que desapareciera aunque fuera por ciencia infusa."

Cerró la nevera con un portazo y se dejó caer en Rosita 2 con hastío. Vería la tele. Siempre hay algo interesante que ver un miércoles a las siete y media de la tarde. Zapeó hasta encontrar una vieja reposición de los Vigilantes de la playa. Y a Joey le encantaban los Vigilantes de la playa. Era una serie que lo tenía todo: tías buenas, tías buenas en bikini, tías buenas corriendo por la arena con sus diminutos bikinis... ¡era perfecta! Pero ni siquiera los turgentes pechos en movimiento de Jasmine Bleeth lo alejaron de su estado de ansiedad.

Se levantó del sofá y buscó su cartera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pato y pollo aparecieron por la puerta del baño armando un pequeño alboroto.

- Hola, chiquitines...- saludó Joey. Estaba realmente orgulloso de ésos dos. Habían sobrevivido a su aventura en el futbolín y eran la excusa perfecta para chantajear a Chandler con visitas.

La cartera estaba vacía, lo que significaba otra hora y media más esperando a que Phoebe acabara de trabajar y pasara a recogerlo para ir a cenar. Supuestamente iban a ir a un restaurante vegetariano aunque Joey había albergado la esperanza de untar al taxista y que los llevara a la pizzería más cercana. Pero sin dinero... ni habría comida hasta las nueve, ni podría chantajear a nadie...

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios?- preguntó ya desesperado mirando al techo.- ¡¡Dame una señal, dame una señal de que este sufrimiento no es en vano!!

- Ding, dong.

Joey miró la puerta con ojos como platos¿lo había logrado¿Dios lo había escuchado?

Llegó hasta la puerta con pasos decididos y la abrió. Un joven tembloroso, con la cara llena de acné y una enorme caja en las manos lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¡¡Joey Tribianni!!- exclamó con una voz demasiado aguda como para no ser molesta.

Joey entornó los ojos mientras el gritito del mocoso se le metía hasta el cerebro y contestó:

- El mismo... ¿me has hecho venir hasta la puerta y abrirla para gritar mi nombre?- le preguntó perdiendo la fe en la señal divina.

- No... no- respondió el joven dando un paso atrás acongojado.- Traigo un pa... paquete, señor- señaló la caja- para los señores Bing... pero no están en casa...

La expresión de Joey cambió y se sintió momentáneamente triste por la marcha de Chandler y Mónica... pero sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo:

- ¿Qué es?

- Uun pastel de carne, señor- contestó el chico todavía alucinando de que estuviera hablando con Joey Tribianni. Era un gran seguidor de _Los días de nuestra vida_, no se la perdía nunca y ahora... ¡tenía delante a uno de sus protagonistas!

Joey miró al techo y le guiñó un ojo a Dios con los pulgares alzados en señal de victoria. Sí señor, Dios le había mandado una señal. Dios no podía permitir que un joven tan atractivo y famoso como él pasara hambre... por mucho que algunos estúpidos pensaran que estaba fondón.

El repartidor se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de asombro y miedo... quizá sus compañeros de la empresa de envíos tenían razón: le habían advertido que cuando repartían a algún famoso siempre se sorprendían al comprobar lo excéntricos que podían llegar a ser... pero lo que nunca se había imaginado es que el doctor Drake Ramoray estuviera mal de la cabeza...

- Yo se la recojo, son amigos míos... ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?- preguntó Joey con alegría contenida.

El joven le tendió los papeles sin decir nada.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Phoebe había tenido un día de perros. Por la mañana había intentado poner en orden la casa, pero le habían entrado arcadas y había desistido al cuarto de hora. Mike no había podido comer con ella al medio día y por la tarde casi vomita encima de un cliente que olía a Pachuli.

Para cualquier otra persona, sus síntomas revocarían al atracón de tofu y pasas de la noche anterior, pero para Phoebe Buffée sólo podía significar una cosa:

- ... Estoy embarazada- suspiró entrando al apartamento de Joey.

- ¿QUÉ?- le preguntó él sorprendido. Se le quedó la boca abierta de la impresión y no podía ni parpadear siquiera.

Phoebe lo miró confundida.

- Tío no lo flipes tanto, que no es el fin del mundo.

- Lo siento Phebs...- se acercó a ella- quería decir ¡¡enhorabuena!!- la abrazó intentando no tocarla con las manos manchadas de... pastel de carne.

- ¡Puag¡Dios Santo¿A qué hueles?- le preguntó ella arrugando la nariz. Joey dejó de abrazarla y escondió las manos tras su espalda. Phoebe olfateó a su alrededor y agarró sus brazos intentando ver sus manos.

- ¡Carne!- lo miró anonadada. Se giró sobre sí misma buscando la prueba del delito y vio la caja del pastel de carne sobre el banco de la cocina.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

- ¿Cómo has podido?- le gritó exagerando un pelín (a gusto de Joey).

- Tranquilízate Phebs, sólo he probado un poquito.

- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice Joseph Tribianni!

Joey agachó la cabeza. Odiaba que lo regañaran, pero uno siempre espera algún regaño por parte de Mónica o de Ross. Sin embargo, cuando Phoebe lo regañaba... ah, ahí si que se sentía mal.

- ...¡¡quedamos en que hoy era el día verde, Joey... nada de carne!! Y además¡¡seguro que ahora ya no tienes hambre para cenar conmigo!!

Joey alzó la mirada. ¿Con que era eso? Suspiró aliviado y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que tengo hambre Phebs,- articuló a malas penas mientras se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón- si además este pastel...- se acercó a la caja evitando el contacto directo con él ya que había descubierto que tenía extraños poderes sobre él- ¡ni siquiera es mío!

Phoebe captó enseguida su tono lastimero y decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco.

- Ya, seguro... si no es tuyo... ¿de quién es?

Joey cogió la caja, la cerró y la metió en la nevera.

- Eso es lo más gracioso... ¡es de Mónica y Chandler!- rió como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

- ¿Mónica comprando una tarta de carne?

- Bueno, quizá sea sólo de Chandler...

Phoebe alzó una ceja. Aquello sí era interesante:

- Uuh, Chandler le es infiel a Mon con un pastel que ella no ha cocinado...-se dejó caer en Rosita 2- es hombre muerto.

Joey se sintió tremendamente agradecido del nuevo giro que había tomado la conversación. Sobre todo porque no implicaba a Phoebe chillándole como una loca.

- ¡Ya lo creo!- abrió una lata de cervezas y se acercó a Phoebe.- Y ¿sabes lo mejor? La tarta... ¡es realmente horrible!

Le pidió mentalmente perdón al pastel... a veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para tener contenta a una amiga y le había parecido que unos toques de dramatismo animarían más a Phoebe.

- Pero dime... ¿estás embarazada¿de cuánto?- su voz sonaba estridente pero no le importaba. No recibía una noticia tan buena desde lo de Ross y Rachel.

Phoebe levantó las manos.

- Vaya, creía que el pastel de los señores Bing ocuparía toda nuestra conversación...- dijo algo molesta. Pero enseguida sonrió.- Yo diría...- calculó mentalmente cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho con Mike sin precauciones- ... que de unos siete meses.

Joey frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué?- le miró la barriga- ¡pero si no tienes barriga!

Phoebe abrió la boca súbitamente asustada y se levantó de Rosita 2.

- ¡Dios mío no tengo barriga¡Mi hijo nacerá diminuto!- miró a Joey- ¡como Pulgarcito o ese estúpido grillo que sigue a Pinocho a todas partes!

- Eeh... creo que es Pepito Grillo.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! Voy a tener un bebé hormiga... – entonces cayó en la cuenta- Espera, espera- alzó una mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos.- Vale, error de cálculo,- dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento- estoy de tres semanas más o menos.

Se le había pasado por alto la regla.

Joey la miró confuso. Le dio un trago a la cerveza antes de preguntar:

- ¿No hay que esperar un poco más que eso para saberlo?

Phoebe resopló.

- ¡Yo que sé! Sólo sé que me siento igual que cuando los trillizos... excepto por el morbo de saber que estaba fecundada por mi hermano- se encogió de hombros.

Joey se estremeció ante la idea de él fecundando a alguna de sus siete hermanas.

- ¿Y lo sabe Mike?

Arrastró un taburete de la cocina hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en él.

Phoebe suspiró y agachó la mirada.

- Ey... ¿qué ocurre¿Aún no se lo has dicho?- Joey acarició su brazo.

- Es que... Mike lo flipó mucho cuando lo de Bob y sus hijos- Bob era la rata que Phoebe acogía en su cocina y que Mike mató por accidente con una ratonera. Sus crías quedaron huérfanas y Phoebe y Mike cuidaron de ellas hasta que empezaron a procrear por su cuenta y tuvieron que darlas en adopción. A las mejores familias, eso sí.- Y cuando le conté lo de los trillizos pareció un poco asustado... no sé si está preparado para algo así.

- Seguro que sí lo está... Phoebe él te quiere... cualquier cosa que nazca de ese amor será maravillosa.

Phoebe miró a su amigo con los ojos vidriosos por sus palabras.

- Eso que has dicho... es muy bonito- sonrió de lado y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secar sus lágrimas antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas. Miró a Joey interrogante:- ¿Lo has estado ensayando para un guión?

Joey dio un respingo fingiendo estar ofendido:

- ¡¡No¿por quién me has tomado? Eso ha salido de aquí...- se señaló el pecho.

- ¿Sin los verbos compartir, dar y recibir?- preguntó Phebs recordando el discursito que Joey preparó para oficiar la boda de Mónica y Chandler.

Joey la miró serio unos segundos pero enseguida sonrió:

- Pero lo he hecho bien ¿a que sí? He parecido espontáneo¿eh?

Phoebe rió y afirmó con la cabeza:

- Doctor Ramoray... se ha ganado una cena.

Se levantó del butacón, recogió su abrigo y su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

Joey la siguió poniéndose su chaqueta.

- Por cierto- dijo ella antes de salir al rellano- gracias por animarme.

Phoebe abrazó a Joey y estuvieron así unos segundos.

- ¿Sabes¡Creo que llamaré a mi bebé Joey!

Al actor se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ... sólo si es niña- añadió Phebs con un dedo en alto.- Si es chico será ¡Phebo!

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

To be continued xD

Me encantaría si me dejáis alguna review... es una serie a la que adoro pero no sé si he acabo de pillar la personalidad de los personajes. Seguro que vosotrs soy mejores jueces que yo.

Gracias, Ana.


End file.
